Cellular and wireless communication technologies have seen explosive growth over the past several years. This growth has been fueled by better communications, hardware, larger networks, and more reliable protocols. Wireless service providers are now able to offer their customers an ever-expanding array of features and services, and provide users with unprecedented levels of access to information, resources, and communications. To keep pace with these service enhancements, mobile electronic devices (e.g., cellular phones, tablets, laptops, etc.) have become more powerful and complex than ever. This complexity has created new opportunities for malicious software, software conflicts, hardware faults, and other similar errors or phenomena to negatively impact a mobile device's long-term and continued performance and power utilization levels. Accordingly, identifying and correcting the conditions and/or mobile device behaviors that may negatively impact the mobile device's long term and continued performance and power utilization levels is beneficial to consumers.